digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Almost Home Free/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Season 1, Episode 30: "Almost Home Free" Original Air Date: English Version Written By: Transcribed By: Tai: So we wound up back at camp where this whole adventure started. We had to find the eighth Digidestined before Myotismon could sink his fangs into him. It wouldn't be easy, 'cause we were still miles away from the city. We got there only to find Mammothmon destroying everything. Garudamon took care of that hairy elephant. That's when we remembered that all of us saw two Digimon fighting years ago. Izzy figured that's why we were the Digi-Destined and that the eighth child must have seen the Digimon before, too. Let's hope we find the kid before Myotismon does. Opening theme Inside Myotismon's Crypt Myotismon: So you're telling me Garudamon has appeared in the real world. Demidevimon: Right. And the seven children have returned to the real world as well, master. Myotismon: And? The eighth child has not been found yet? Demidevimon: Eh...no, malignant one, not quite yet, but any minute now, guaranteed. They're ah... widening the search pattern as we speak. Gatomon: Hmm... Wizardmon: Ha ha! Demidevimon: If the kid's anywhere to be found, we'll find him. We're looking everywhere, air, land, and sea. We've got it covered, no problem. Myotismon: Meanwhile, we are not the only ones looking for him, are we? You dolt! Make sure that those children don't find him first. Demidevimon: Got it, master! Outside the Station Mimi: Can we get a snack before we go looking? Tai: There's no time. We've got to get to Odibah and find the eighth kid before somebody else does. Mimi: How will we get there? Do you think there are any fast food places along the way? Tai: Would you knock it off about the food? Anyway, we've only got enough money for our subway tickets. Joe: Subway? Oh, well, my parents won't let me ride the subway by myself. Tai: You're not by yourself. Now come on. Mimi: Are subways like regular trains? I mean, do they have snack cars? Tai: Just drop it and stick together, everybody. It can get kind of confusing down here. Inside the station Joe: I just hope Myotismon has as much trouble reading this map as I do. Mimi: Okay, what do we do now, besides starve to death? Izzy: I'm just figuring it out. Okay. That'll work. Now, the fastest route to Odaiba is to take the Number twelve train to Nakano and transfer to the Marunouchi line, then transfer to the Ginza line, and get off at Shinbashi. Mimi: Huh? Tai: Sounds simple enough. Now we just have to figure out the right fare. Koromon: What's that, Tai? What are you getting? Tai: A ticket. You can't ride the train without one. Palmon: What's a ticket? Patamon: What's a train? Joe: Shh...Come on, guys. Not another word out of you from now on, okay? We don't want anybody seeing you and then asking a bunch of questions that we don't want to explain the answers to. Sora: Yeah. While we're here, you've got to pretend to be toys or stuffed animals, but remember to keep still and no fidgeting. Yokomon: Here's an idea. I'll be one of those dolls you told me about, the kind where you squeeze them and they go wah, wah, wah, wah! Sora: Be a doll that doesn't talk. Koromon: It's some kind of cave. Tsunomon: I don't like being underground. Matt: Hey, put a lid on it. Announcer: Attention, attention. Number Twelve train now arriving at platform seven. Koromon: What? Where'd that voice come from? Tsunomon: You heard it? Then it's not just inside my head. Koromon: Something's coming! Tsunomon: Look at those glowing eyes. It's one of Myotismon's goons. Tai: Hey! Matt: Watch out! Koromon and Tsunomon: Aah! Aah! Oh... On the Train Tai: We can't take you guys anywhere. Koromon: Oh... Baby: (Cries) Woman 1: Oh...There now. Hush. Come on. Sora: Here. Take my seat. Woman 1: Huh? Oh. Thank you. Wasn't that nice of the girl? We've been on our feet all day, haven't we? Baby: (Cries) Oh...Ah... (Laughs) Sora: Ah...excuse me. Woman 1: Huh? Oh, what are you doing now? No. (Gasp) No, no, honey, let go now. That's the girl's toy. Come on. Honey. Motimon: Ow, that's gotta hurt. Woman 1: Oh, come on, honey. Let go if the girl's toy before you break it. Honey! Yokomon: Hey! Will you let go of me?! Baby: Oh...Oh... Sora: I guess my toy didn't like it when you pulled on it. Boy: You hear that? That stuffed animal talked! Sora: Ha, it worked! All that practice is paying off! Fooled them, didn't we? Hush, just keep quiet and play along. Come on, the baby pulled your hair because he likes you, that's all. Oh, really? There's no reason to bite the poor thing's head off. Oh, I'm very sorry I shouted. Baby: (Laughs) Man 1: See that, son? She's just making it look like the doll is talking. It's called ventriloquism. She's pretty good. Man 2: Wow! That's pretty good. Woman 2: My, you really have a gift there. I actually thought it was the doll talking. All (Digidestined): (Sigh) Boy: I want one! Sora: Huh? Boy: Daddy, give me that toy! I want that doll! If I don't get one right now, I'll start screaming at the top of my lungs! Man 1: Shh...Excuse me, young lady. Can I ask where you bought that doll? I need one right away. Sora: Uh...where I bought it? Man 1: It's not a hard question, is it? Come on, you'll be doing me a big favour. Where did you find it? Announcer: This stop is Nerima. Please watch your step. Again, this stop is Nerima. Sora: Oh. The Nerima department store! Man 1: What? Nerima? Thanks a lot. Come on, son! Other Passengers: (Shouting) Sora: Oh. Woman 1: Thanks again. Baby: (Giggling) Yokomon: Bye bye. All: (Sighs) Sora: Wow. That was a close one. Tai: Pretty weird how nuts that kid went over Yokomon. Joe: If we don't find the eighth child, we could go into the Sora: Toy business? TK: How much longer? Mimi: Who knows? Someone wake me when we get there. Matt: Yeah, me too. TK: What's the name of the stop where we're getting off again? Izzy: We get off at Nakano. TK: Okay, Nakano. Announcer: This stop is Nakano. Please watch your step. Again, this stop is Nakano. Patamon: Oh, huh? Hey, here's our stop, look. Palmon: We're supposed to be quiet. Patamon: Mmm. Announcer: Shinjuku, this stop. The end of the line. Last stop, Shinjuku. Please exit. Sora: Oh. Huh? Tai and Joe: Huh? Sora: What? Tai and Joe: Huh? Inside Shinjuku Station Mimi: How did we miss our stop? Patamon: All of you slept right through it. TK: Patamon, you were awake? Patamon: Sure. TK: What's wrong with you? Why didn't you wake us up? Patamon: How could I? You told us not to make a sound. All (Digidestined): Oh... Joe: What now? Go back to our stop? Izzy: No. It's out of our way, but I think we can change trains here and be okay. Koromon: How much longer? I'm getting awful hungry, Tai. Tsunomon: Yeah, I'm starving. Palmon: Famished. Tai: It can wait. Hey, I'm hungry too, you know. Mimi: I keep visualizing cheeseburgers, and I don't even eat cheeseburgers. Matt: It has been a long time since any of us have eaten, and our Digimon get weak when they're hungry. Tai: Okay. Mimi: (Giggles) Joe: This place is a zoo, and not a restaurant in sight. Boy 1: I like riding the subway. Joe: The first one to see some place to eat, give a shout, okay? Huh? Boy 2: Dad, can I get some ice cream? Joe: Oh...uh...hey, Izzy. Izzy: What is it? You see something? Joe: The other guys, they're gone! Izzy: What? Joe: I can't believe this. They ditched us! Oh... Izzy: Okay, okay. Don't panic. As long as we have this, we can always find them. Huh? That's funny. Why isn't it working? You think something might have happened to it when we came back to the real world? Joe: All I know is, this is one of the days when everything goes wrong. Izzy: Come on. Woman: Free sample! Gomamon: Umm! Woman: (Screams) Joe: Ah! Bad dog! Bad dog! Woman: Huh? Outside the Restaurant Joe: Huh? Look, they're eating without us! Hmm. Going past is a digimon (ends up being Skullmeramon) but he doesn't see them and vice versa) Inside the Restaurant Mimi: I feel like a new woman. TK: (Giggles) Tai: Man, tastes great. Mimi: Yummilicious. Sora: Boy, I sure needed this. Tsunomon: You people are lucky. Yum yum. You get to eat this stuff everyday. Matt: A little louder, why don'tcha? There's a couple of people that aren't staring yet. Mimi: Actually, nobody noticed yet, but Matt's right. You should (Gasp) Oh. Patamon: Uh-oh. Hmm. TK: Joe. Izzy. Well, it's about time. Tai: Hey, what are you guys waiting for? Order something. Joe: How? When you guys have got all the money, huh? Mimi: Oops. We went and spent it all. Gomamon: Muh. Sora: See, we were all so hungry we ordered the super duper combos. Joe: Great, you spent it all. That was all the money we had in the world! Of all the dumb, greedy, selfish little things, it's unbelievable. You guys are supposed to be my friends, my friends, my friends... Izzy: Look at that. Now the digivice is responding. Sora: So, why wouldn't it be? Izzy: Well, it wasn't working at all when I tried it in the station. Sora: Really? (Sips) Izzy: I guess in this world, they only function at a close distance. Mimi: That's great, but meanwhile, what are we going to do now? TK: We start walking. They won't let us back on the train without any money. Matt: I'm sure not looking forward to walking all that way. Tai: Ha! I know a way that won't cost us a penny! Just leave everything to me! Matt: Oh, great. You're a genius. At the road side Tai: Help! Police! My cat is stuck in a tree in Odibah and I've got to get there right away so I can get her down! Hey! Matt: The police? That's his brilliant idea? Izzy: If the police do stuff, they'll lock him up for disturbing the peace. Tai: Wha? Hey! I got the right of way. Matt: Looking good, Tai. Joe: Good grief. At this rate, we could be sitting here all day. Izzy: And night. Tai: Then you try to get us a ride! Joe: Me? No way! Tai: How about you, Matt? You think you're so smart. Matt: Hmm. TK and Patamon: Oh... Tai: Well? I'm waiting. Not so easy, is it, Matt? Matt: Well, at least my cat's not stuck in a tree! Tai and Mimi: (Giggles) All (Except Izzy and Joe): (Laughs) Izzy and Joe: Yo...Taxi! Taxi! Over here! Any taxi! Taxi! Taxi! Any taxi! All (Except Izzy and Joe): (Laughs) Izzy and Joe: Any taxi! Taxi! Taxi! Any taxi! Come on, over here! I... Taxi Driver: You kids want a cab? Izzy and Joe: Yeah Taxi Driver: You got any money? Izzy and Joe: No... All (Except Izzy and Joe): (Laughs) Dwayne: Sora? Sora: It's my cousin. Hi, Dwayne. Dwayne: Need a lift? Mimi: Oh, yeah. Sora and Mimi: Yay! Sora: All right! Mimi: Girl power! (Laughs) TK: Her cousin? Joe: What are the odds of that happening? Izzy: One in four point two million. Motimon: Whatever. I'm just glad we have a ride. Koromon: Excuse me, but what's a cousin? Tai: Skip it. Inside Dwayne's Car Dwayne: Okay, here's the rules. I'm gonna say this once, so listen. All (Digidestined): Yeah. Dwayne: Dig it. You're only here 'cause Sora is my cousin. You're like her luggage. All (Digidestined): Yeah. We're like her luggage. Hm. Dwayne: And luggage doesn't make a sound, you got me? Or else it's liable to get itself thrown out of the car, right? All (Digidestined): Right. Luggage doesn't make a sound. Dwayne: You want some gum? Sugarless? Mimi: Ah, sure. Dwayne: How about you, Sora? Sora: Thanks, Dwayne. Yokomon: Ah? Mmm... Tai (Whispers): Hey, Sora. I think your cousin's a major lame-o. Sora (Whispers): He's sort of the black sheep of the family, but he's giving us a lift, so be nice. Tai (Whispers): I will, but just make sure he takes us to Odaiba. Palmon: Mmm... Mimi: Do you like it? Palmon: Mm-hmm... On Myotismon's Boat Demidevimon: How did I ever get into this? Knocking myself out searching for some pipsqueak kid, I got half a mind to chuck this whole lousy job. But, the master might not like that. Back inside of Dwayne Car. Mimi: Excuse me. Do you mind? Excuse me! Dwayne: Yo, what's up, babe? Mimi: The radio's kind of loud! Dwayne: The tunes are kind of what? Mimi: Loud! Dwayne: The radio? It's too loud? Mimi: Maybe just a little! Radio Announcer: Now for a news update. Officials have yet to find a clear explanation for the devastating explosion that rocked the Highton View Terrace apartments in the Nerima district earlier today. All: Huh? Radio Announcer: Power in the area is still out and the injured are still being counted after the bizarre incident. While official sources have offered no further information, there are reports of several eyewitness accounts. However, these accounts have only served to further mystify investigators. The details of their accounts differ, but several of these eyewitnesses agree that an elephant and something described as a giant firebird were seen in the vicinity. Dwayne: A giant what? Firebird? (Laughs) You gotta love the crazies in this town. (Laughs) Radio Announcer: When asked about the accounts, officials would give no comment. A similar incident took place at the Highton View Terrace apartments four years ago. It's unknown whether there is any connection between the two. Tai: What's the matter? Hey! Stop the car! On a bridge. Dwayne: Whoa! What is that? Tai: Koromon, you couldn't wait? Tai is referring to Koromon doing something on the seat Koromon: Mm-mm. Dwayne: Okay, who did it? Huh? Which one of you made a mess of my new seat covers?! Tai: I'm sorry. Sora: Right here! I'm the one! Dwayne: Huh? Sora: I'll clean it up. I'll even detail it for ya. Dwayne: Aah! Don't even try covering up for these losers! Which one of them was it? You! Mr. Peepers! Joe: Huh? Dwayne: It was you, wasn't it? Izzy: Hey! Let him go, he didn't do Dwayne: Back off. Izzy: (Yells) Joe: Aah! Izzy: Yaah! Mimi: (Screams) Tai: Izzy, no! Izzy: Yaah! Dwayne: Aah! Sora: Izzy! Motimon: I'm coming, Izzy! Motimon digivolve to... Tentomon: Tentomon! I've got you, Izzy. Izzy: Yaah! Thanks, Tento. Tentomon: Oo. You're had to have that extra side of chilli fries, didn't you? Izzy: Hey! What's that? Gesomon: Graah! Tentomon: Yow! It's Gesomon! Izzy: Guess what? Tentomon: Gesomon. Take a bit of everything nasty that lives underwater, stick them together, and that's him! Dwayne: Aah! You kids are on your own! Gomamon: Good riddance. You're a lousy driver anyway. Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon! In the Water Tentomon: I think we'll just get out of the way. Gesomon: Coral Crusher! Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! On the Bridge Man 1: Holy cow! What's going on? Man 2: They must be advertising something! Man 3: Advertising something? Get out of here! Man 4: Maybe they're shooting a movie. Man 3: I don't see any cameras. Man 4: Oh, well. Maybe they're just rehearsing. Woman 1: And so then you know what he said? Woman 2: Oh? What's that? Woman 3: What's going on over there? Man 1: Rough day at work, huh? Man 2: Oh, you know. Same old, same old. Man 1: My money's on the big hairy one. Man 2: Aw. They're gone. Too bad. Man 3: Man, did you guys see that? Dwayne: Sora? Hey, Sora! Where did all those kids go? In the Water Matt: Well, so much for keeping a low profile. Tai: At least we got away from lame Dwayne and we're all in one piece. Joe: Nice work, Ikkakumon. You nailed him! Ikkakumon: (Laughs) Tai: Anyway, wouldn't you rather travel in the fresh air than under the ground in that subway? Sora: Oh, yeah. This is great. Tai: And best of all, it's free! Demidevimon: Here's good news. Now that they've shown themselves, we can finally take care of them. Tai: Next stop, home! All: (Cheers) Mimi: Does anybody have something to eat? Tai: Aw! Mimi, not that, again. Mimi: I was just asking.